Assail (novel)/Chapter 7
Bone Range Fisher Kel Tath The Lost brothers Badlands and Coots explain to Fisher why they are there. It seems they had fallen out with their brother Stalker, the head of the Lost clan, and refused to return home to the Lost holding. Fisher persuades them to do so, to warn about the various invaders. That night they leave the cave and clamber along the underside of the bone bridge. When they reach the other side Yrkki, the guardian, appears. Jethiss repels him using the Kurald Galain warren. They set off for the Iceblood Lost holding. Anguish Coast and Vanishing Wastes Kyle Kyle and his companions are travelling north, skirting the Sea of Dread. On the eighth day they see a long line of ships being towed along the shore by teams of men. While they are watching a group of soldiers, ex-Stormguards, approach them from behind and demand their horses. Lyan and Kyle attack them, but Dorrin is wounded. Kyle goes back for him and is forced to use his sword to kill most of the attackers. The next day Kyle tells Lyan to take his horse and use it to bargain for healing for Dorrin. He continues on foot. He enters the Vanishing Lands, also called the Lands of Dust, and suffers greatly from duststorms. Eventually an even larger storm strikes; inside it he encounters a humanoid shape of winds and grit that demands his sword. Kyle repels it with the sword and immediately the storm subsides. Lands of the Children of the Wind Silverfox Silverfox and the Kron T'lan Imass find yet another destroyed village. This time all the inhabitants have been slaughtered apart from one baby, who is cradled by Kilava Onass. She has been warning the local tribes about their danger, though not all heed her. As Omtose Phellack weakens, the ice is melting in the mountains and T'lan Imass emerge from the thawing moraine. One is Ut'el Anag, who is met by Lanas Tog. As she chooses not to tell him about the message of Redemption brought by Silverfox, Ut'el's Imass join the attack on the Jaghut. Bain Hold Orman Orman reaches the border between Sayer territory and Bain, and finds Jass's cloak pinned to a tree by Lotji Bain's knife. Jass has been taken as a hostage and lure. Orman finds them and offers to swap Boarstooth for Jass; Lotji agrees, but keeps Jass, takes the spear and knocks Orman unconscious, destroying an eye. When Orman wakes he is being healed by a man who calls himself Cal, a hiresword of the Lost clan. He says that the Bains have been broken by attackers from the south, but the invaders might be defeated if the Sayers and Losts attack them together. Orman sends a message to the Sayers by Eithjar, but says he will go north to seek Buri, the oldest of the Sayer clan. Mist Keep ''Silver Dawn'' The Silver Dawn's convoy reach the town of Mist at the far end of the Dread Sea. It is ruled by a sorceress, Lady Mist, who captures and enslaves everyone who arrives. Lady Orosenn manages to resist her long enough for the ships to escape east into a channel. Fear Narrows Reuth Reuth has managed to navigate the Lady's Luck to the mouth of the Fear Narrows, where ships wait for one to lead them through the Guardian Rocks into the Dread Sea. The next morning Lady's Luck makes the attempt. Reuth is encouraged by the helmsman, Gren, who says Reuth has Ruse-sense. Some ships follow, including a pirate ship containing mailed soldiers. Reuth successfully guides them through, but at the far end of the channel they are attacked by other ships and Captain Tulan is killed. They are boarded by soldiers from the pirate ship they had seen earlier; they are the Crimson Guard, come to help. 07